


Castiel Knows How to Make a Guy Feel Special

by sherlockpond



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Almost Sex, Castiel Feels, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, First Time, Fluff, Hotels, Love, M/M, Morning After, Non-Explicit Sex, Smutty, Soulmates, but not sex, implied sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2013-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-20 07:15:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/884487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockpond/pseuds/sherlockpond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel and Dean have just had sex for the first time, Castiel doesn't really understand "post-orgasmic bliss" like Dean does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Castiel Knows How to Make a Guy Feel Special

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys,  
> Seems like I just can't stay away.  
> Sorry it's not as long as my other one, I just wanted to get something done :3  
> Nx

 

“So, how was it?” Dean asked, wrapping the blankets around them both. After some rather athletic (and first time) sex (for Cass anyway) they were both lying in the cooling sheets sharing small kisses.

“What?” Cass turned and looked at Dean, confused.

“Sex, Cass, what did you think?” Dean said, eyebrows raised

“Oh, it was, um, arousing, I guess,” Cass said trying to be cool, giving Dean the same awkward smile that he’d given Sam when he’d thought he was about to die, patting Dean on the shoulder “well done,”

“No way, but thanks Aphrodite. From the sounds you were making it was a little more than arousing,” Dean joked, wrapping his arm around Cass’ waist and gripping him closer. Cass wriggled a little from the embrace “hey, I’m not saying that it’s a bad thing,”.

“I know, I guess I could feel you enjoying it,” Cass said quietly

“Wow, Cassie, keep talking dirty like that and I’ll be able to go for round three,” Dean whispered, nipping at Castiel’s earlobe.

“What’s wrong with my real name, Dean?” Cass said, tilting his head so Dean could manoeuvre down his neck, sucking a little on the skin, before unlatching his lips.

“Nothing, just pet names make you bristle, it’s funny,” Dean chuckled smugly.

“Hilarious,” Cass deadpanned turning to the other man and pushing a small kiss to his lips “and what are you insinuating? That just talking to me is getting your blood pressure up?”

“Oh god Cass, keep talking, please, so sexy,” Dean said mockingly, moving back to nibble at the skin on Cass’ clavicle a little harder

“I’m serious, Dean, stop,” Cass moaned a little, trying weakly to push Dean off.

“Sorry, stroppy, you know how you make me quiver,” Dean said, pushing his nose up Cass’ jaw “I’m sorry, it just you know that you make me get over excited,” Dean bit down a on the skin there and sucked.

“Dean, please,” Cass whined as Dean marked his skin.

“Sorry, I’ll stop,” Dean said, kissing the love bite and lying back down next to Cass before closing his eyes, then a plan hit him “want me to make it up to you?”

“How are you going to do that?” Cass said, rolling his eyes impetuously.

“I have a few ideas,” Dean said, running a hand down Cass’ thigh.

“Dean, we’ve just had intercourse once with your brother next door, I don’t think he’s appreciate the disturbance again,” Cass said, putting a hand on Dean’s and stopping him from going anywhere further

“Aw, Cass, you always know how to make me feel special,” Dean said, patting his leg before threading his fingers through the angels and raising them to a very interesting part of his anatomy.

“Dean, stop,” Cass said warningly as his fingers brushed something familiar.

“Stop,”

“Dean,”

“ _Dean_ ,”

“What? Aren’t you enjoying it?” Dean said as Cass’ head hit the pillow with a small puff of air.

“Of course. But you’re being inconsiderate,” Cass said, his eyes closed in pleasure, trying to distract himself.

“Urgh, it’s Sammy, he’s heard worse,” Dean said, rolling them over so that Dean was lying on top of the angel.

“Dean, please, I doubt your brother wants to hear us again,” Cass groaned as he felt fingers train down his navel.

“Tough, it makes up for all the times that he’s done stupid ass things,” Dean said drawing circles on Cass’ abdomen.

“I don’t think that makes any sense, Dean,” Cass said, but by now, he’d given up caring what made sense and what didn’t.

“Sure it does,” Dean said, disappearing under the covers.

“Stop, Dean,” Cass muttered as Dean’s tongue made itself known on the inside of his thigh.

“Dean, please, I don’t want to remove you from this bed but I will if you continue to pester me,” Cass said, threading his fingers through Dean’s hair in a vain attempt to stop him.

“Fine. Fine. You’re clearly too tired,” Dean said, suddenly appearing from the layers of sheets

“Well I wouldn’t say that,” Cass said, objecting looking down in the direction of his navel.

“Why--? Oh…Wow Cass, how old are you? 18?” Dean said, following Cass’ eyeline until he saw the tented sheets.

“It seems being an angel has it’s perks, well, literally as well as metaphorically,” Cass said bitterly.

“Ha, and here was me thinking you were junkless not too long ago,” Dean said laughing.

“Dean, it’s very uncomfortable, as my mate you should. Deal with it,” the angel  remarked, pouting.

“Well, when you put it like that how could I resist?” Dean said, smirking before disappearing under the covers.

_Fin._

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr, bitches: sherlockpond
> 
> Nx


End file.
